wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Right Way (AU)
The Right Way was an Alternate Universe created and still being edited by Crystalcat137. This AU was centered around Tui’s original plot to have eight Dragonets of Destiny, although it does have a few changes in the backstory of Phyrhia. Names are also different. For your sake, I list the name changes below: Morrowseer '''is now '''Starseer Sunny '''is now '''Cactus Thoughtful '''is now '''Cloudcatcher The awesome changes: King Darkstalker was never an animus and reigned peacefully Queen Whiteout was a normal NightWing other than her appearance Starseer (Morrowseer) made up a prophecy out of desparation, not out of greed Starflight isn’t blind Peril’s brother survives The Talons of Peace were much larger and treated the dragonets fairly The sad changes: Clearsight doesn’t exist Darkstalker prophecized all the prophecies Clearsight was supposed to Lore Long ago before a certain NightWing made a Phyrhia-changing prophecy, a different NightWing was born under three moons. When he noticed another egg beside him, he visualized his sister and made her egg hatch under the light of the three moons. Other than his extraordinary mind-reading and prophecy powers, he was a normal NightWing and attended the NightWing school with extra lessons in the Tower of Knowledge. Darkstalker first gained popularity when his vision about the IceWing attack came true. He eventually worked his way up to the queen’s Top Seer, When Queen vigilance died, all the NightWings held a vote for King and Queen. By chance, Darkstalker and Whiteout won. They ruled peacefully untill their death. Many, many years later, the SandWing Sucession happened. The queens, reasons, and alliances were all the same. Out of pure desparation the NightWings, whose home had been reduced to a smoldering volcano, created a prophecy. One that prophecized eight dragonets to be the saviors of Phyrrhia. The prophecy was made up by Starseer, one who was determined to protect his tribe. It goes as follows: The war divides dragons from every tribe, Seeking and finding every dragon alive. Spreading injury and discord among friends of friends, The SandWing Sucsession will bring dragonkind to an end. Your only hope is to hatch eight dragonets that will save us all, One from each tribe, even if they’re small. The SkyWing tribe has few, Therefore you must take care of two. Wings of sea, royal blood. Missing siblings, wings of mud. Seventh Circle, wings of ice. Wings of sand, desert mice. Wings of rain brings the light, Mind reading, wings of night. Wings of sky we will remember, A burning dragon, a dying ember. The eight dragons were the following: SandWing= Cactus NightWing= Starflight, born under 3 moons RainWing= Glory SkyWings= Peril and Ember MudWing= Clay SeaWing= Tsunami IceWing= Frostfall These dragonets did still decide the fate of the war. They still did choose Queen Thorn. The only major difference? The Eye of Onyx was never transferred to Blister. It only killed Blaze and Burn. Therefore, Blister survived and began scheming away. Meanwhile, Glory, Starflight, and Tsunami founded the Claws of the Clouds Academy. Frostfall journeyed to the Ice Kingdom and worked is way up to the First Circle. Peril and Ember lived in a cave by the Diamond Spray Delta and visited Clay regularly, who lived in the Mud Kingdom. Cactus became the Queen’s Royal Advisor. Aaand that’s pretty much what happened. Oh, forgot about Blister. She pulled a Clearsight and flew across the ocean to Pantala, and gained the HiveWings’ and SilkWings’ support. She is now currently flying across the ocean again with her dragon army to Phyrrhia to take over it. In fact, she should be arriving right now... //cue screaming dragons// Category:Alternate Universes